No Need for a Video
by cutenekojin
Summary: To win thousands of dollars in a video contest. Tyson turns to his friends Rei and Kai in the hope that they will let him film them having sex. Too bad Max is sick.And too bad Rei and Kai care more about romping around then Tyson's video.
1. Default Chapter

This is one of my first fanfics. Just to say if any of you hate yaoi do not read this fic cause this is a good yaoi hentai lemon fic! The Couple are KaiXRei and TysonXMax.  
  
Summery: To win thousands of dollars in a video contest. Tyson turns to his friends Rei and Kai in the hope that they let him film them having sex. Too bad Max is sick.and too bad Rei and Kai care more about romping around then Tyson's video.  
  
Note: I have changed completely the behaviours of the characters in this fic, so they will react differently if you do not understand well read and you will see!  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hey! Max!" Tyson ran over to his and Max's room and banged on the door. "Whaa?" Max sat up sleeply and rubbed his eyes. He'd been sickly lately. "Wassit?" Tyson walked in and grinned. "Well, I got this letter...if we film a good hentai yaoi tape, we could win thousands of dollars!" Tyson looked very excited. Max rubbed his eyes, groaned and flooped back to his pillow. " Tyson, I'b sick. I can't." Tyson shook his head. "Well, I know...so I figured we film Rei and Kai, and don't tell them why, and keep the money, so when you're better we can go on a romantic cruise." Max sneezed. "Scuse me.TYSON! No...can'b do that. It'ds againts my honest, peacfeul and caring ways. I..I.." sneeze. "Scuse me, Look, Tyson, it'bs ok wib me, bub we'b habba tell them what'ds up." Tyson's face fell. "But..I.." He squeaked. "I wanted to go cruise..." Max shrugged. " who knows. Maybe dey'll leb us hab the money ib we win." Sneeze "Scuse me." Shrugging and sniffing, Tyson left the room.  
  
Rei was sitting crosslegged on the couch playing gameboy. "GODAMMIT! That's CHEATING! Why did it run away, I used a Master Ball!FUCKING POKEMON!" "Hey Rei?" "SHUT UP! I JUST LOST MEWTWO AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK." Rei threw his gameboy and pouted. " REI! Shut up." Kai was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and arms spread out. He glared at Rei, then closed his eyes and stayed that way. "Mmmmmm..." "Hey Kai, are you on crack?" "I'm meditating. Shut up.Mmmmmmmmm." "Whatever." Rei stepped on his gameboy. "SHIT!" Tyson peeped at them. "Hey...guys...wanna have sex?" "Sorry man, I don't feel like that about you. Godammit." Rei poked the crumbled gameboy. "Mmmmm...What? No,Tyson, er, what he said." Tyson made angry faces. " NO,NO! Have sex with EACH OTHER." Rei and Kai blinked, looked at each other, then at Tyson. "Sure, why not?" "Can me and Max videotape it?" Rei scratched his head. "Er..why you wanna do that?" Kai shuddered. "I couldn't do that in front of you people."

-----------------------------

Rei blinked, then grinned. "Really? Hell, sure!" "Whatever." Kai shrugged. "As long as I'm top." "GREAT! Hold on while I get the camera!" Tyson skipped off, and Rei and Kai just sweatdropped. Rei turned to glare at Kai. "Who says you get to be top?!" "I did." "Oh..ok."  
  
"MAX! They said yes!" "Whab?" "Come on! Let's do it! Grab the camera?" "Whossa wha?" "Rei and Kai will screw for us! Now come on!" Tyson skipped out again. Max yawned, sneezed, grabbed his video camera and slouched out of the room, confused, and not sure if he wanted to see Kai screw Rei.  
  
"Holy God, this is so stupid." Kai grumbled while Tyson threw glitter around the living room. "Ohhh.I want this one, this one smells pretty." Rei was inspecting the collection of various lubricant the boys had collected. He grinned and poked one. "Smells pretty. This one is the best." Max sneezed form the couch. "Scuse me. Er, ok Rei. Ubbb.we should hab some candles or sobthing." He shrugged. "No. This is stupid. I'll screw him and that's that. Quit this romantic shit." Kai waved his hand in Tyson's face. "Got it?" Tyson winced. "But I want.I need.." "To see us screw." Rei grinned. "NO!NO!I need this to be romantic. You guys know French?" "Uh.wee,wee." Rei grinned again, and earned a whack from Kai. "Ow..gadammit, you moron! Stop abussing me!" Tyson nodded to Max who blinked. "OH!" He reached down and flipped on a CD player. It started playin soft love music. Kai snarled. "OK, to start you video, I'll strip Rei." He grabbed Rei's foot and started yanking on his shoe. Rei howled. "OWWW!!OWW THAT HUURTS ! KAAII!" Kai pulled off Rei's shoe, and hurled it at the CD player. It made contact and the music stopped. Max giggled but fell quiet with a stare from Tyson. "All right, you two. Just make it intense if you won't make it romantic." Rei thumb-ed up and Kai just signed. They looked at each other, then, automatically, started to make out, Kai sliding down on top of Rei. Tyson flicked his camera on and Max just watched, sniffing his sickness into a tissue. "Mmmm." Rei mumbled, and muttered as Kai moved his mouth away to nibble Rei's ear. "This is weird, Kai." Kai mumble back. "Ignore them, I think we're gonna get money for this." "Oh." They started kissing again. "CUT! A little less talking please?" Tyson peered at the two and over his camera, Kai snarled. "Look, kid, if you want us to do this, SHUT UP and let us do it." "Yeh." Rei piped up. Tyson shook with anger, and sat down, adjusting his camera. Max patted his shoulder and Tyson snapped at him. Alarmed, Max shrank back. Rei signed, shook his head, stood up and dragged the couch over. " I can't do it on the floor." Tyson nodded. "Fine fine, just hurry up!" "Oh, stuff you stupid kid mouth." Rei flopped onto the couch on his back and pulled Kai down on top of himself. They started kissing again, and pulling off there clothes. Rei easily pulled off Kai's scarf, and mumbled. "How many money?" "I don't know." "I am not arousing?"  
  
"No, that's not what I.said."Kai grumbled and quickly shed Rei of his pants; sliding a hand into his boxers and fingering Rei's not-so-erect erection.  
  
"I'm not arousing?" Rei squeaked and shook his head. Kai grinned and ducked down to kiss him again as they pulled off the rest of their clothes. Both boxers went flying. Max piped up and pointed.  
  
"Wow, Kai has a big dick!"  
  
"CUT!" Tyson hopped up and down. "MAX! SHUT UP!" Kai and Rei stared as Tyson rented at the quivering Max.  
  
"Geez, Kai, this isn't going to be much fun, is it?"  
  
"I'll give you a nicer time later tonight, ok?"  
  
"YAH!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry." Tyson continued yelling, obivious to Kai and Rei at the moment.  
  
"DON'T LOOK IF IT TEMPS YOU TO TALK!"  
  
"Sorry!!! SORRY!"  
  
"THAT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"I said SORRY!" Max sniffed defensively and cuddle his tissue box. He looked so adorable and helpless that Tyson just shook his head and turned back to his subject matter.  
  
"Alright you tow now- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai averted his gaze to Tyson; keeping his mouth firmly planted around Rei's erection. Rei was happily squirming around and stopped quickly. "Kai!! Don't stop!" He was quivering and sounded desperate. Kai glared at him then jerked his head at Tyson. Rei didn't care or noticed as the motion just sent him back down, trembling, twitching and moaning.  
  
"WAIT! Wait until I.THERE! Action!" Tyson held up his camera. Kai went back to gently sliding his mouth up and down the thick shaft, dipping two fingers in the lubricant and slowly working them into Rei's small opening. Max watched, still sniffing. He sat up, crosslegged, stuffing his hands between his legs. "Tysoooon." he whined.  
  
"Shut up." Tyson hissed. Max looked slapped and fell silent again. Chief chose that moment to walk in.  
  
(AN: Oh and by the way Chief is kind of not gay so each time he sees stuff like that well he kinds of goes craqzy)  
  
"Hey Guys, I heard..ACK!" He blinked, went white, then fell over, his nose gushing blood.  
  
"CUT!" Tyson did a dance of rage around the couch then ran over and kicked Chief. "You moron! GO AWAY!" Chief sat up, holding a hand to his spurting nose. "But..EWWW!" He pointed at the couch then fell over, twitching with convulsions. Tyson just pulled him aside and went back to filming. He signed with relief to see that it was still filming whatever was happening. Max spoke up again. "Give Chief Dizzi, that cheers him up normally."  
  
"QUIET!" Tyson hissed again. Max signed and closed his eyes. He ignore the moans and grunts and giggles and general pleasure induced sounds of Rei and Kai romping around on the couch. He ignore the clanking of Tyson's stupid video camera. He ignore Chief twitching and bleeding a puddle on the floor. And he signed.  
  
"SHIT!" Tyson started to hop around. " Stop, stop, stop! My camera's battery wore out!! WAIT! STOP!" Kai chose not to hear this information and continued to pound into Rei form behind. Rei, however, shouted, " TYSON! You basterd, how can you expect us.EEHEHE!" Rei shut up and bubbled into giggly moans as Kai grabbed his erection and started pumping that with his hands to shut his long haired koi. Tyson hopped in circles and whined. "NOOO! We'll have to do it all over again!! STOP!" Max was watching Rei and Kai again, and trying to keep his manhood from tearing out of his pants. "Tysooon." Max said.  
  
"What?!!" Max whimpered. "Ummm.nothing." He squeaked. Tyson started down and it didn't take long to figure out what Max's Problem was. "Ooohhh.Max, you ok?" Quick shaking of the head. Tyson looked back over at Rei and Kai, who were starting all over again and didn't care much about being taped anymore. Then he looked at the cringing Max abd reakized howmena he had been.  
  
"Ooohhh.Max, I'm sorry." Max squeaked at him.  
  
"You have a problem?" Another squeak.  
  
"Want me to help you out?" Blinking, then lighting uo, Max grinned and nodded quickly. He didn't care how sich he was as Tyson slid down on top of him and they started to kiss. Chief woke up a few minutes later. He blinked at the two couples. "Eeehhh." His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed again; blood gushing out like never before. The camera lay forgotten. But another camera was not forgotten. Not that they knew about it.  
  
A few days later, both Tyson and Max sat sniffing and clutching tissues on the couch while Rei and Kai brought them cough syrup. Rei laughed weakly. "Ha,ha."  
  
"Fut up. Dis is all your fault." Tyson sniffed loudly. Rei rolled his eyes. "Oh, it is not. We did what you asked and you should have changed the batteries. Save your money and you can go on a cruise without winning a prize. Maybe this time you'll let us in on it, though." Chief was sitting on the floor, typing on Dizzi, grumbling something about never using the couch again. Kai snickered under his breath and switched on the TV. "In other news, the former king Voltaire has just won a eight thousand dollar prize for his winning home video that he called, 'Four Guys Screwing and One Guy Just Laying There.' Do you have anything to say, Voltaire?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank my friends the Bladebreakers." Voltaire's lumpy face appeared on TV, the room was silent. But when Voltaire was found stuffed into a small trash can a week later, his money missing, no one thought much of it. And the Bladebreakers enjoyed their romantic cruise very much. Every night of it.  
  
THE END


	2. Just little note

Hey there, I am sorry you guys would of probably want more, but I did that story to be one shot...Maybe I could work something out, I had this other one shot story I finished and was about to post sometime, maybe I could do the next chapter with this story instead...Just reply and tell me what you think is best I do anyways...I will be waiting for your relies, thanks guys for loving my stories, I love writing them too!.


End file.
